


one drink too many

by pistol_red



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pistol_red/pseuds/pistol_red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is-Carey knows she's off limits. She's a teammate and she's, well, PK. And she had absolutely no intention of walking in on her touching herself, that was on PK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one drink too many

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this thing's existence. The only reason it exists in the first place is because I thought they would make pretty ladies and that this is my first ever attempt at writing anything sex related so I'm terrified naturally, and wanted to do f/f for that but only felt like writing this pairing. 
> 
> I'M SORRY. I'M NEW TO WRITING SEX. And just writing in general.

The thing is-Carey _knows_ she's off limits. She's a teammate and she's, well, _PK._ In her experience you don't get any more off limits then your teammate who you fistbump with on a regular basis and who sometimes helps you pick up ladies in bars.

Which is why she really, really doesn't intend to walk in on her touching herself. Like, it's not that she's not hot, she _is of course,_ but she's also one of her best friends, and for all Carey knows, totally straight.

And Carey _said_ she was coming back up from the bar in ten minutes, PK knew that she was coming up, she's her fucking roommate and she _told her she was coming up_ and Carey was really not prepared to walk into her hotel room and be bombarded with the image of PK laying back on her bed, shirtless, one hand stuck down the front of her pants and her other hand clutching tightly at her bedsheets.

It was so not hot. It didn't even look like very good masturbation (Carey was an expert she knew about this shit, okay) and for some awful reason she couldn't move her feet. She was completely rooted in front of the bed and  _it was not hot._

PK saw her, PK saw her almost as soon as she walked in, freezing up slightly before meeting Carey's eyes shyly and swallowing once, her hand starting up again.

 _You've got to be kidding,_ Carey thought in morbid fascination, staring at PK's body, twitching just slightly on her bed, still not _able to fucking move her feet and leave the room._

Carey met PK's eyes for a second before she gasped suddenly, her whole body shuddering, eyes closing, moving to a faster rhythm, her hand pressing down hard between her legs, her other hand clutching aimlessly at her breast. Carey could only stare, a rushing noise in her ears and a tightening in her gut. _And okay, this was totally hot._

“PK....” Carey said, not knowing why she was talking or what she planned on saying only that she wasn't sure if she had ever been this fucking _wet_ this fucking fast and from just _watching_ before, but PK groaned and opened her eyes at the sound of her voice, seeking out Carey's face and just  _staring_ her, panting and gasping for air, and looking so fucking _gorgeous._

And there was a reason she'd never let her mind wander here before, but at that moment she couldn't remember what it even was anymore or why the fuck it was important because oh my god.

Carey said the only thing her half muddled brain could register. “....this situation would be better with rope.”

Just as the words came out of her mouth, before she could even freeze with a mixture of disbelief and shame that she actually said that _out loud what the hell,_ PK's head hit her pillow hard and her entire body tightened and twitched before she spasmed wildly, moaning deeply into her pillow.

Carey tried opening her mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a small squeak before she cleared her throat, annoyed, and said, “Really?”

PK's face emerged from where she'd had it buried in her pillow, panting lightly, with a wide, hopeful smile stretched across it and she said, “um......you, like, into it? I could....”

Carey fought several feelings battling inside her, most of them something along the lines of, _oh god,_ and, _I wasn't kidding about the fucking rope where is that,_ and _do you have to smile so much don't ever stop,_ before saying, “Uh, yeah.”

If it was possible, PK's grin became even wider.  


End file.
